Kaname Tōsen
was originally captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13, but has since left Soul Society for other goals. His lieutenant was Shūhei Hisagi. Tōsen is also a key antagonist in the series. Character Outline Tōsen has dark skin and dark brown hair (purple in the anime). He wears the traditional shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulder and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wears an orange scarf around his neck, white boots, and black, fingerless gloves. He has been blind since birth. He usually wears a clear visor, although this was not always the case. Tōsen, like Aizen and Gin, has changed his outfit after defecting from Soul Society. He now wears clothing similar to the arrancar along with longer gloves, smaller goggles, and his hair let down. And even before that, in the Turn Back the Pendulum miniseries, his hair is held backwards, and up, while it seems a mask obscures his moth, and nose. Personality Tōsen's creed in life is to "take the path with the least bloodshed;" it was for this reason that he felt it necessary to follow Sōsuke Aizen. Tōsen, along with Gin Ichimaru was identified by Kenpachi Zaraki as being afraid of death. Tōsen also has several unique relationships with the arrancar. Tōsen thinks of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in the same matter as Kenpachi Zaraki; a killing machine that will cause only more bloodshed in the world. Wonderweiss Margera seems to have a large affection towards him. Tōsen explains that this is because they are both pure spirits, and that pure spirits tend to attract and follow each other. In a recent omake, Tōsen takes over Gin Ichimaru's Arrancar Research Time where he literally cuts Gin out of the picture. Tōsen goes on to explain the use of the Orb of Distortion, ending with him patting Wonderweiss affectionately. History Tōsen dedicated his life to following the path with the least bloodshed when a woman special to him died. She herself followed this path and Tōsen idolized her for it. Her dream was to become a Shinigami and use her powers to maintain a peaceful world. Soon after she was accepted by the Academy, however, her husband killed her because she scolded him for killing a comrade over a petty argument. Tōsen took her zanpakutō upon her death and vowed that he would fight for justice without unnecessary bloodshed from then on. Shortly after, Tōsen joined the shinigami. Tōsen met up with his now good friend, Sajin Komamura, while he was still in the shinigami academy. They took to each other quickly, because at that point Komamura was ashamed of his fox head and Tōsen could not see it. Komamura joined the shinigami and they became close friends and eventually captains in the Gotei 13, though the exact details aren't known. Before becoming a captain, it was known that Tōsen was in the 5th Division. When Aizen was still the lieutenant of the 5th Division, Tōsen was already on good terms with him. In the Turn Back the Pendulum miniseries, set a century before the main storyline, Tōsen was part of the 9th division under captain Kensei Muguruma. Even at this point, he was Aizen's subordinate, as he betrayed the 9th division by killing the seated members and stabbing Kensei from the back, also helping to subdue the team sent to stop Kensei and Mashiro Kuna after they transformed into hollows. He is seen striking Love and others in the back before Aizen appears declaring it was under his orders that he did it. Years later, Kenpachi Zaraki came into Seireitei and killed the former captain of the 11th Division. Ever since that day, Tōsen saw Kenpachi as a monster who served no purpose but to create chaos and would eventually break the tenuous peace of Soul Society. Synopsis Tōsen first appears at the Soul Reaper captains meeting. After Ichimaru Gin lacks of killing Ichigo around episode 23, he laments the fact that blood has been spilled and that more violence will be needed to stop the intruder attack. When Uryū Ishida reaches the top of the stairs to the Shrine of Penitence, Tōsen uses his ''shikai'' to disable Ishida. Tōsen, alongside Sajin Komamura, confront Kenpachi Zaraki over his decision to help the intruders. Tōsen uses his ''bankai'' against Kenpachi, though Kenpachi manages to overpower him. Tōsen was injured badly, but before Kenpachi could finish him off, Komamura intervenes, saving Tōsen, but breaking his helmet in the process. Tōsen, after getting healed, teleports Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki to Aizen once he is revealed to be a traitor, and watches the several attempts to stop Aizen. Tōsen leaves with Aizen and Gin, and tells Komamura that he is walking the path of justice still, as he finds this is the best way of ending the world's bloodshed. Tōsen is also the one to punish Grimmjow Jeagerjaques following him breaking orders as he views Grimmjow to be very similar to Kenpachi Zaraki. He later appears with Aizen and Ichimaru to destroy Karakura Town. As of Chapter 316, Tosen is trapped in Yamamoto's fire prison and is unable to fight. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist Flash Steps Master Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ): is how Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Tōsen has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Zanpakutō Suzumushi (Cricket): In its regular state, Suzumushi looks like a regular katana. Its crossguard is shaped like a tear drop, and at the wide part of the teardrop are several teardrop-shaped holes. Hanging off the tear's tip is a small ring. The ring itself plays a vital role in the activation of Tōsen's Bankai. Additionally, he is unique in that his zanpakutō was not originally his; it belonged to the unnamed friend who set him on his path. The fact that Tosen can wield a zanpakutō not even his own to a Captain-level is monumental proof of his prodigious skill as a Shinigami. *'Shikai': Unlike most zanpakutō, Suzumushi has two shikai commands, each producing a unique automatic effect. :Shikai Special Ability: maintains its form of a regular katana. :*Suzumushi's regular release command is "Cry", which has the automatic effect of projecting a high-pitched tone over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and knocking them unconscious. (This comparatively humane and painless technique fits with Tōsen's self-presentation as a proponent of justice.) :*'Benihikō (Crimson Flying Locusts)': Suzumushi's second release command is "Smash His Limbs", which changes Suzumushi into its Benihikō form. Suzumushi vibrates momentarily and, after Tōsen moves the blade around him in a circle, a trail appears from the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades that rain down on his opponents. *'Bankai': Enma Kōrogi (Devil Cricket): maintains its form of a regular katana, though without the small ring. :Bankai Special Ability: creates a large, black dome centered at Tōsen's location and anchored to the ground with ten rings. Anyone within the dome loses the ability to sense anything around them, what Tōsen called Mumyō (ignorance). The only sense they retain is that of touch. Unlike most zanpakutō, Tōsen's Suzumushi does not convert itself into the massive dome that it materializes during Bankai. Instead, the dome serves as a seperate extention of Suzumushi itself, allowing Tōsen to still wield its sealed form to be used as a weapon while inside the dome. Downside is, he can't use any of his Shikai releases while his Bankai is active. The weakness of this technique is that which makes Tōsen immune to it: Suzumushi itself. Anything touching Suzumushi's hilt is immune to the dome's effects, so anyone able to grab Suzumushi recovers their senses. Another weakness is that a highly skilled fighter could use their remaining sense to counterattack Tōsen's attacks by sensing his sword make contact with them to dodge it in time. This was first demonstrated by Kenpachi Zaraki, who managed to give Tōsen a hard time in his own Bankai right before he allowed himself to get stabbed by Tōsen's blade in order to grab the latter's swordhand, and with it Suzumushi's hilt. Thereby dispelling Enma Korogi's hold of him. Navigation Tōsen Tōsen Tōsen Tōsen Tōsen